Clapton Davis
'Clapton Davis '''is one of the major characters of the movie, ''Detention! He is a slacker hipster who is virtually liked by everyone. Background Information Clapton has always been a slacker, not doing his homework, and being a general friend to his peers. He had made it his goal to open up his own music site to where the fee is three Castello Tickets. He is known to be a troublesome guy who is commonly seen in the principal's office for something that he has done (as shown in The Ultimatum of Clapton Davis). He is known as the "coolest kid on the block" and is talented in many fields of gifts. Personality Clapton is an outgoing, charismatic and charming hipster who is extremly popular being liked by all of his peers except for his arch-rival Billy Nolan. Clapton is a slacker who is normally seen getting himself into trouble as seen in The Ultimatum of Clapton Davis. Clapton is well intentioned and generally a good guy. He is rather attractive as many girls seem to have fallen for him. Biography Born in Canada Character Relationships Due to being a main character in the movie, Clapton has interacted with many characters. This ranges from recurring, to minor and even to main characters. Because of his happy-go luck atttitude and cool and slacker like demeanor, it is not hard for Clapton to make friends. Riley Jones - Riley and Clapton has been friends since childhood. Although Clapton liked her as a friend, Riley grew a soft spot for Clapton, that eventually turned into a crush. Since then, Riley has liked Clapton. During a flashback, she was tempted to ask Clapton out when urged by Ione (Sloan in Ione's body). However, she was too nervous. The two seems to like teasing one another, often making fun or mocking the other whenever they can. Their relationship was somewhat strained at Sander's party when a drunk Riley caught eye of Clapton and Ione making out. However, their friendship was soon healed.Clapton seems to like Riley as he took her on a night out on his skateboard and aked if she wanted to go to the movies with him and Ione. Clapton was accused of trying to destroy the future, as Riley states he is afraid of facing what the future has to bring him. She goes back in time and finds him. Eventually, they learn he is not the killer. The two teams up to stop Sander, which they did and are sent back 6 minutes before the explosion. The duo then manages to convince "Sloan" (Ione in her mother's body) to ask Verge out to the prom, prompting him to stop the bomb. When they get back to their own time, the universe has altered and so both Clapton and Riley starts dating. They share a dance and when before they kiss, a fight ensues between the two and Sander. Clapton saves Riley from having her head cut off and Riley manages to kill Sander for good. Clapton and Riley appear to be at either one's house and so they are cuddling together watching the news until they are both startled by all of the noises and events happening around them from the outside. By the end, the two have realized their feelings for one another and pursue a relationship. Sander Sanderson - At first, Clapton and Sander were good friends. This was evident as they sat next to one another during gym. They seemed to be in a bit of an argument but nothing serious. Afterwards, Sander was showing his best support when Clapton was about to fight Billy. (Off Screen) Sander slips away and manages to escape into the past to 1992 and Clapton follows him. After revealing his true motives, Clapton grows to hate Sander and he and Riley manages to stop Sander's plan. Back in 2011, Sander witnesses Clapton and Riley dancing. This breaks his heart and he plots revenge. Right before Clapton and Riley share their first kiss, Sander stabs Clapton. Clapton saves Riley from certain death. The two have fight and Clapton eventually takes over until he is stabbed. Sander is then eventually dead. Unbeknownst to Clapton, Sander eventually grew to resent him because Riley only paid attention to him, eventually developing a rivalry with Clapton and openly flirting and trying to have sex with her anytime he could. Ione Foster - Ione is seen to be the girlfriend of Clapton. They seem to show support on both sides, however, Clapton was usually creeped out by Ione's constant references to people back from the70s-9s. It was revealed that just 27-days prior to the movie, Ione had developed a crush on Clapton and decided to go out with him. They were going to be prom dates. To to his relationship with her, Clapton's misfortune and trouble with Billy was indirectly caused by her, due to Billy's obsession. When Clapton and Riley heads back to 1992, they find Ione, as "Sloan." There, Clapton learns that the real Ione had never liked him or had even knew him. He then realizes that he was in love with Ione's mother. He then dumps her. It is unknown what became of the two after that but it is assumed that they are still friends. Billy Nolan - Billy is not only Clapton's arch-enemy, but his arch-rival as well. Billy's reason for resenment is simply because he still liked Ione after she dumped him for Clapton. This caused Billy to greatly despise Clapton, bearing a grudge on him because he "stole" his girlfriend from him. Billy eventually retaliated by destroying his locker and challenging him to a fight. Their first fight was interrupted by the police and so they have their second fight at Sander's party. There, Billy shows some respect for Clapton, as he half-expected Clapton to chicken out. Billy and Clapton enters a fight but it is also interrupted. However, it is highly assumed that if it had gone on longer, Clapton would have lost. However, Clapton technically claims victory over his enemy. Clapton was shocked when he heard of Billy's death. Principal Verge - The relationship between these two is considered to be equivalent to Riley's relationship with Ione or his relationship with Billy. Verge has hated Clapton ever since the two met. As Clapton saw Verge as an uncool, bossy figure of authority, Verge thought of Clapton as nothing but a punk who is purposely trying to ruin his life by failing classes and possibly being left back. As Clapton's arch-nemesis, Verge shows no compassion towards to the slacker and has gotten tired of his silly tendencies as Clapton is usually seen in his office. Verge's hatred for Clapton does not stop there as he wished he had never met him. He even stated that having you for another year would be a nightmare. When going to the time machine, Riley stated that Clapton has always hated Verge (and Billy). After chaning the universe, Verge has become a lovable man, due to his high school crush marrying him. Clapton shows him the A he recieved. While he appears to be impressed, Verge finally (despite having no clue of the alternation of the fabric of time) accepts Clapton, and vice-versa. Toby T. - Clapton, along with the others in Detention wanted Toby to take a dive and say he was the murderer, due to the lack of interactions they have had. In the alternate future that becomes the present, Clapton watches as Toby and his former love interest, Ione are somewhat dating. Mimi - Although they have little to no interactions, they appear to be friends. Clapton agreed with the others that Mimi could not be the killer. Toshiba - These two have hardly any interactions with each other. However, they are considered friends. Toshiba seemed a little skeptical when Clapton was the one who was thought to be the killer. Clapton stated that Toshiba was not the killer because he is just him. Gord - These two have never interacted, therefore it can only be assumed that they are friends. Trivia *Clapton is shown to be the object of affection. This is shown as many girls seem to be attracted to him. *Clapton doesn't dance up until Riley urges him to dance. *Clapton and Verge can't stand each other. *Billy and Clapton are arch-rivals as they have fought before. *Both Riley and Ione (Sloan in Ione's body) are smitten to Clapton. *In the alternate future, Ione and Toby T. are dating rather than Clapton dating her. *Ione (in Sloan's body) isn't attracted to Clapton. *Clapton is an honor and straight A student back in 1992. *Clapton is terrified of the future as he doesn't want to know what is to come. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters